


Volume III: Daredevil

by writerdragonfly



Series: little blue books [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character in peril, M/M, One Sentence Story, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence tumblr prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffer

**Author's Note:**

> Each response is limited to one sentence, which is incredibly difficult to manage. I am willing to expand on these upon request--just tell me which one you want to see more of and I'll make a valiant effort. :)

The coffer at his side was no longer filled with a collection of coin and paper bills from the day’s offering; instead he had filled it with paper slips of advice–each one carefully tuned to the reports of the masked man from the night before, just in case a latte or a whispered confession was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post. ](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121906059425/the-coffer-at-his-side-was-no-longer-filled-with-a)


	2. Prompt: Daredevil + Blood in my/your/his/her hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

Foggy stared down, the blood stark against the pale skin of his hands, and wondered if he would ever, could ever, understand what turned Matt into the kind of person who could do _this_ and still get up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121958970650/daredevil-blood-in-my-your-his-her-hands)


	3. Prompt: Daredevil + in this final hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121961410430/daredevil-in-this-final-hour)

The candlelight vigil cast shadows across their faces as they watched the hospital doors ahead of them in terrified silence, waiting for the news if Daredevil–their demon, their devil, their hero–would live through the night, or if the long haired man at his side would bury him instead.


	4. Prompt: Daredevil - Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

Regret clung to him like a stain, settled deep within his body until he couldn’t breathe without tasting it on his lips–but he couldn’t change things, couldn’t make the past different, and he would keep doing whatever he could to keep Foggy safe even if he never forgave him his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121968188060/daredevil-regret)


End file.
